wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
What if Riptide didn't come back?
Intro This is a short story I came up with. It's about what happens if Riptide dies, or never does come back to Tsunami, and if he never did, what would Tsunami do now? I hope you like this little story! :D Sincerely, Moonlight (talk) Prologue Riptide lay inside the MudWing prison thinking about his escape plan to get out of this cold, dreary place and get back to Tsunami, wherever she was. His plan was simple. When the guard walked by he would grab the keys, simple right? He had burn marks all over himself including scrapes,cuts,scratches and he got stabbed once or twice but they had been treated only a tiny bit so it hurt a lot. I have to get back to her no matter what, i'll even die trying as long as I know she's safe, ''he thought and so when the guard was walking close to his cell he reached a talon out of the bars and snatched it quickly then hid it under his big tail, good thing was the guard didn't notice.The key chain holding the keys had so many different keys he would have to try all of them.So he waited until night to start since guards never came by during the night. When it turned night he started at work. When he got to the last key he prayed it was the right key chain he grabbed and when he slid the key into the lock perfectly it popped open quietly and he went down the corridor without making a sound. When he saw open light it was shining through a mesh big enough for him to slide through. He.He walked up to it and used his tail to break through it, it came off with a loud bang and he squeezed through it. He heard gaurds shouting and he took off as fast as he could , when the guards looked at the hole they were too big for the hole and went through different ways. ''Yes just perfect . He was on the outskirts of the MudWing kingdom heading toward the Rainforest kingdom. Chapter 1 Tsunami was in the middle of training some younger RainWings. "Okay again, THE NEXT PERSON WHO COMPLAINS WILL BE SLAPPED IN THE FACE! Got it?" the RainWings got it, she was teaching them everything she had learned from Kestrel which was basically nothing since she just tried to set her on fire and kill her so she taught them everything she had learned from Kestrel setting her on fire and attacking her, but she didn't do that to them , she had them try to fight each other. When the lesson was over she turned around to see a blue dot aproaching rapiddly as if it were crashing.When it got closer Tsunami realized it was a dragon crashing towards the village , she lifted off and flew closer, she hardly recgonized the dragon she did see, he or she was wounded badly. She grabbed the dragon out of the sky and carried the SeaWing with her talons into the center of the village which luckily wasn't far, when she landed RainWings and some NightWings were starting to gather. Glory and the rest of the dragonets pushed through to see what was all the comotion about, they all stared at the wounded SeaWings body , he looked around and his eyes landed on Tsunami "Tsunami is that really you?" "I don't know who you are?" she said staring at him confused who is this dragon? . Glory then took control "Everydragon there's nothing to see here go back to your buisness and thats an order!" so then the medics treated him and he went ot Glory's office where the dragonets were waiting.Tsunami watched the SeaWing look around the room "First of all who are you and how do you know who we are?" Glory asked "You really don't know who i am?" "No we don't know or remember whoever you are" Tsunami said walking over "Who are you really?" she said staring at him, "Well i'm Riptide. Don't you remember me?" Tsunami stepped back in shock "Is it really you? You look so different from when i last saw you" "Well i was in a battle with SkyWings and MudWings then got trapped in a MudWing prison and escaped to..." "How about we leave you two alone right now , Clay, Starflight, Deathbringer and Fatespeaker we should start looking for Sunny again." "Glory i swear..." "Bye!" and they all stormed out of the hut. Tsunami turned back to Riptide "What wer eyou going to say?", "I was going to say that, i escaped to be with you." Tsunami stepped back a little stunned but was overflowing with joy "But there's something else." .Tsunami's joy vanished and was replaced by worry "What?" Not Finished Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (MoonlightTheNightwingYOLO)